Tutorial Puzzles (deutsch)
Hier stehen die deutschen Übersetzungen der Original-Instruktionen zu den Trainingsleveln. Die angebrachten Links führen direkt zur richtigen Seite der deutschsprachigen Foldit Wiki. Seitenketten :1-1 Ein kleiner Zusammenstoβ ::Du kannst an den Seitenketten mit Hilfe der Maus ziehen. Behebe dann den Zusammenstoβ, um diesen Level zu gewinnen. :::(Englischspr. - One small clash. You can drag the sidechains with the mouse. Next. Get rid of this clash to win the level. OK.) :1-2 Lass es herumfliegen ::Du kannst auf den weißen Hintergrund klicken und daran ziehen, um die Ansicht zu rotieren. ::Beobachte deinen Punktestand! Er zeigt an, wie gut das Protein gefaltet ist. :::(Englischspr. - Swing it around. You can click and drag on the white background to rotate your view. OK. Watch your score! It tells you how well the protein is folded. OK.) :1-3 Versteck die hydrophobe Seitenkette ::- Orange Seitenketten sind hydrophob. Sie möchten im Innern des Proteins versteckt werden. ::- 'EXPOSEDS' (gelbgrüne Bläschen) können auf freiliegenden hydrophoben Seitenketten erscheinen! ::- Blaue Seitenketten brauchen viel Platz. Sie sollten nach auβen zeigen. ::- Dein Punktestand bewertet nicht nur Zusammenstöβe, sondern auch wie gut die hydrophoben Seitenketten versteckt sind. :::(Englischspr. - Hide the hydrophobic. Orange sidechains are hydrophobic. They want to be buried inside the protein. Next. EXPOSEDS may appear on unburied hydrophobics! Blue sidechains need plenty of space. They should point outward. OK. Your score measures not only clashes, but also how well hydrophobics are hidden. OK.) :1-4 Schüttel es ::- Oranges zusammen, blaues auseinander! ::- Du kannst die Entfernung mit Zoom einstellen, nah oder fern. Halte Shift fest und zieh am Hintergrund. ::- Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient! SHAKE bewegt alle Seitenketten auf einmal. Es sucht für jede davon eine gute Lage. Shake kann durch Drücken der Leertaste gestoppt werden. :::(Englischspr. - Shake it off. Orange together, blue apart. Next. You can zoom in and out. Hold shift and drag the background. OK. You've earned a new tool! SHAKE moves all the sidechains at once. It will find a good spot for each of them. OK. Stop the Shake by pressing the space bar. OK.) Zusammenrücken des Rückgrats :2-1 Wenn Teile des Rückgrats zusammenstoβen ::Du kannst am Rückgrat ziehen. Klick und zieh mit der Maus. OK. ::Shake wird dir die Lage der Seitenketten verbessern. OK. :::(Englischspr. - When backbones collide. You can drag the backbone. Click and pull with the mouse. OK. Shake will adjust the sidechains for you. OK.) :2-2 Verringer den Abstand ::Versteck die hydrophobischen Seitenketten um zu gewinnen. Weiter. ::Versuch so gut wie es geht der Vorlage zu folgen. OK. ::Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient! Du kannst jetzt das Rückgrat WIGGLEn. Benutze es um das Protein nach dem Ziehen zu entspannen. OK. ::Wiggle verhilft dem Rückgrat in eine natürlichere Lage. Du kannst es durch die Leertaste stoppen. :::(Englischspr. - Close the gap. Bury the hydrophobics to win. Next. Try to get close to this guide. OK. You've earned a new tool! You can now WIGGLE the backbone. Use it to relax the protein after pulling. OK. Wiggle settles the backbone into a more natural shape. You can stop it by pressing the space bar. OK.) :2-3 Zwillingspaket ::Du kannst das Protein enger zusammenpacken indem du die Helices näher aneinander bringst. Voids sind Hohlräume im Protein. Du kannst das Protein kompaktieren um sie zerplatzen zu lassen. OK. ::Wiggle nimmt sich der kleinen Änderungen an, die nicht mit Ziehen allein behoben werden können. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Twin pack. You can pack this protein tighter by bringing the helices together. Voids are empty spaces in the protein. You can compact the protein to pop them. OK. Wiggle takes care of the tiny adjustments that are too small to make by pulling. OK.) :2-4 Zu dritt verpackt ::Versteck so viele hydrophobische Seitenketten wie möglich. Orange Seitenketten wollen umhüllt sein. Weiter. ::Du kannst diese Helix stilllegen. Mittel- oder Rechts-Klick um FREEZE zu aktivieren. OK. ::Du kannst diese Helix näher heran rücken. Diese Hohlräume müssen zerdrückt werden! (Anm. des Übers.: um zu entfrieren, klick auf den Button Unfreeze vor Shake/''Wiggle''). Wiggle sucht nach kleinen Bewegungen im Rückgrat. Es bleibt stecken, wenn davon keine den Punktstand erhöhen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Triple packed. Bury as many hydrophobics as you can. Orange sidechains want to be surrounded. Next. You can stop this helix from moving. Middle click or Right click it to FREEZE. OK. You can pull this helix in closer. Those voids need to be popped! Wiggle tries out small backbone movements. It gets stuck if none of them increase the score. OK. Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen :3-1 Faltblätter zusammen ::Nicht nur hydrophobische Seitenketten möchten gern nah beieinander sein. Weiter. ::Dies ist eine WASSERSTOFFBRÜCKENBINDUNG. Leg die FALTBLÄTTER aneinander um die Verbindung herzustellen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Sheets together. Hydrophobics aren't the only things that want to be close together. Next. This is a HYDROGEN BOND. Align SHEETS to create them. OK.) :3-2 Einsame Faltblätter ::Stell die roten Donator-Atome gegenüber den blauen Akzeptoren um Wassserstoffbrücken herzustellen. Weiter. ::Du kannst Faltblätter mit Gummibändern verbinden. Halte Shift fest und zieh von einem zum anderen. Weiter. ::Versuch es mit diesem Faltblatt. Halt Shift fest und zieh. OK. ::Du kannst immer wieder auf Undo klicken. OK. ::Kümmer dich nicht um einzelne Seitenketten. Versuch die Faltblätter mit einem Gummiband zu verbinden. OK. ::Gummibänder ziehen sich beim Wiggle''n zusammen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Lonely sheets. Match up red DONORS and blue ACCEPTORS to create hydrogen bonds. Next. You can connect sheets with RUBBER BANDS. Hold shift and drag from one to the other. Next. Try it with this sheet. Hold shift and drag. OK. You can always Undo. OK. Don't worry about individual sidechains. Try connecting the sheets with a rubber band. OK. Rubber bands pull together when you wiggle. OK.) :'3-3 Faltblätter und Leitern''' ::Gummibänder gibt es umsonst. Mach dir so viele davon wie du möchtest. Weiter. ::Du kannst das Blickfeld rotieren. Zieh mit einem Rechtsklick am Hintergrund. OK. ::Wenn du der Lösung nahe bist, nimm die Bänder wieder ab (Remove/Delete Bands) und wiggle noch einmal. :::(Englischspr. - Sheets and Ladders! Rubber bands are free. Make as many as you want. Next. You can move the view around. Right click and drag the background. OK. When you are close you can remove the bands and wiggle again.) :3-4 Stilllegen und senken ::Faltblätter liegen gern nebeneinander, Wasserstoffbrücken erhöhen deinen Punktestand. OK. ::Du kannst die Faltblätter, die bereits in einer guten Position liegen EINFRIEREN. Shift, dann ein Doppel-Klick drauf. :::(Englischspr. - Lock and lower. Sheets like to be alongside each other. Hydrogen bonds are great for your score. OK. You can FREEZE the sheets already in place. Hold shift and double click.) Feineinstellung und Neukonstruieren :4-1 Dreh es runter ::Manchmal musst du rotieren um die hydrophobischen Seitenketten zu verstecken. Weiter. ::Du kannst das mit dem TWEAK - Werkzeug machen. Rechts-Klick auf die Helix um es zu finden. OK. ::Klick auf die lila Pfeile und bleib dort drauf um es zu rotieren. Klick Stop um das Tweak zu beenden. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Turn it down. Sometimes you need to rotate to bury the hydrophobics. Next. You can rotate with the TWEAK tool. Right click the helix to find it. OK. Click and hold the purple arrows to rotate. Click stop to finish the Tweak. OK.) :4-2 Korrekte Drehweise ::Oranges zeigt nach innen, blaues nach auβen. Weiter. ::Rechts-Klick eine Helix um Tweak zu aktivieren. OK. :::(Englischspr. - The right rotation. Orange pointing in, blue pointing out. Next. Right click a helix to tweak it. OK.) :4-3 Faltblätter umwerfen ::Eines dieser Faltblätter hat herausragende hydrophobische Seitenketten. Du kannst ganz leicht das Faltblatt mit dem Tweak - Werkzeug umwerfen. OK. ::Die geraden Pfeile drehen das Faltblatt um 180° und passen anschlieβend die Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen wieder an. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Flippin' sheets. One of these sheets has exposed hydrophobics. You can easily flip a sheet with Tweak. OK. The straight arrows turn the sheet 180 degrees and shift it to maintain hydrogen bonds. OK.) :4-4 Kehr es mit dem Gummiband um ::Bei dieser roten Schleife ragt die hydrophobische Seitenkette heraus. Weiter. ::Du kannst diese verdrehte Zickzacklage mit dem Rebuild beheben. Gummibänder können überall im weissen Raum angeheftet werden. Benutz sie um das Rebuild Werkzeug entsprechend anzuweisen. Weiter. ::Rebuild testet verschiedene Formen für das Protein. Rechts-klick auf das Rückgrat um das Rebuild zu starten. OK. ::Du kannst aufhören, sobald Rebuild die von dir gewünschte Form gefunden hat. Shake und Wiggle kümmern sich um Zusammenstöβe. OK. ::Das sieht wie eine gute Form aus! Versuch es mit Shake und Wiggle zu bereinigen. OK. ::Du kannst ein einzelnes Teilstück wiggle''n. Rechts-klick und wähle 'Wiggle'. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Rubber band reversal. This red loop has a hydrophobic pointing out. Next. You can reverse the zig zag with REBUILD. Rubber bands can attach to any point in space! You can use them to direct the Rebuild tool. Next. Rebuild tests out different shapes for the protein. Right click on the backbone to start a Rebuild. OK. You can stop when Rebuild finds the shape you want. Shake and Wiggle will take care of clashes. OK. This looks like a good shape! Try a Shake and Wiggle to clean it up. OK. You can wiggle a single section. Right click and choose Wiggle. OK.) :'4-5 In Bewegung setzen''' ::Bei manchen Proteinen wird es möglich sein, ganze Teile auf einmal zu verschieben. Dazu klick links auf einen Teil des Proteins und das VERSCHIEBUNGS-Werkzeug erscheint (lila Pfeilkreuz im matten Kreis). Ein Rechts-klick beliebig in diesen Kreis, den Maus-Button dabei festhalten, und das ganze Teil somit verschieben. Beweg die Pfeile durch Klick des linken Maus-Buttons und beobachte wie das ganze Teil sich dementsprechend um die eigene Achse drehen lässt. Weiter. ::Du kannst bei diesem Puzzle nicht am Rückgrat ziehen. ::Anm.: es ist nur eine der Helices zu verschieben und damit so exakt wie möglich die Vorlage abzudecken, danach 'Wiggle'. :::(Englischspr. - Movin' Along. Sometimes you can MOVE whole pieces of the protein. Click on a piece to bring up the MOVE tool. Then press and hold down RIGHT BUTTON anywhere on the tool to drag the piece around. Next. You can't pull on the backbone of this puzzle. OK.) Protein-Design :5-1 Design-Einführung ::Herzlich willkommen bei den Design Puzzlen. Hier geht es darum neue Proteine zu entwerfen! Weiter. ::Grellfarbene Segmente können neu entworfen werden! Weiter. ::Einige dieser Seitenketten sind zu groβ. Du kannst sie im Designmodus verändern. Weiter. ::Zugang zum Designmodus: klick den Button Modes, wähl Design oder drück auf (Schnelltaste) 4. OK. ::Suche dir diejenigen Segmente aus, die du mutieren möchtest. Klick auf den Mutate Button des Menüs. Dann klick auf das Bild derjenigen Seitenkette, mit der du das Segment mutieren willst. Weiter. ::Versuch eine Designverbesserung für beide Seitenketten zu finden. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Welcome to the design puzzles. In these challenges you will have the power to design new proteins! Next. Segments with brighter colors can be designed! Next. Some of these sidechains are too large. You can change them in Design Mode. Next. To enter Design Mode click the modes tab and choose Design or press 4. OK. Select the segments you want to mutate. Click the mutate button from the menu. Then click the picture of the sidechain you want to mutate to. Next. Try to find better fits for both designable sidechains. OK.) :5-2 Seitenketten Austausch ::Hier sind einige Seitenketten nun zu klein und erzeugen Hohlräume. Weiter. ::Versuche sie mit groβringigen hydrophobischen Seitenketten zu ersetzen. Weiter. ::Du musst vorher auf Design Mode wechseln. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Now some sidechains are too small, causing voids! Next. Try replacing them with some large ringed hydrophobics. Next. You'll need to change to Design Mode. OK.) :5-3 Mengenweise Mutationen ::Diese Helix zeigt viele entblöβte hydrophobische Seitenketten auf. Weiter. ::Du kannst sie für blaue hydrophilische Seitenketten in Design Mode austauschen. OK. ::Anm. - denjenigen von euch mit Fortschritten erscheint folgender Text: Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient! '' Mutate Sidechains'' (Seitenketten Mutation) ist wie Shake, kann dabei aber auch austauschbare Seitenketten mutieren. OK. ::Um Mutate Sidechains zu stoppen, drück auf die Leertaste. OK. ::Anm. - denjenigen von euch die nicht voran kommen erscheint folgender Text: Du scheinst festzustecken. Es wäre vielleicht besser nochmal von vorn anzufangen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - This helix has a lot of exposed orange hydrophobics. Next. You can change them to blue hydrophilics in Design. OK. You've earned a new tool! Mutate Sidechains is like Shake, but may mutate designable sidechains. OK. Stop the Mutate Sidechains by pressing the space bar. OK./ If you're stuck it may be easier to start from the beginning. OK.) :5-4 Einfügen und Streichen ::Diese rote Linie ist eine EINENGUNG, welche anzeigt, dass die damit verbundenen Segmente näher zueinander gehören. Weiter. ::Du kannst die Länge der Helix ändern indem du Segmente einfügst (+) oder streichst. OK. ::Rechts-klick ein Segment der Helix und wähle Insert Between. Die blau blinkenden Segmente zeigen dir, wo es erscheinen wird. OK. ::Zur Vervollständigung kannst du Wiggle und Mutate Sidechains aktivieren. OK. :::(Englischspr. - This red line is a CONSTRAINT, indicating that the segments it connects should be closer together. Next. You can change the length of the helix by inserting or deleting segments. OK. Right click a segment of the helix and use Insert Between. The blue blinking segments will show you where it will appear. OK. You can use Wiggle and mutate sidechains to finish up. OK.) Mehr Moleküle :6-1 Vorstellung der Liganden ::Willkommen bei der Puzzlegruppierung für Ligandenverbindungen. Weiter. ::Dieses kleine Molekül ist ein LIGAND. Weiter. ::Proteine können auch speziell für Ligandenverbindungen entworfen werden. Weiter. ::Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen sind bei den Ligandenverbindungen sehr wichtig. Verbinde die roten mit den blauen Atomen um Verbindungen zwischen Ligand und Seitenketten herzustellen! Weiter. ::Links-klick auf den Ligand, das MOVE Werkzeug erscheint. ::RECHTER Maus-Button um den Ligand durch Ziehen zu verschieben - links, rechts, auf und ab, mit LINKEM Maus-Button zur Rotation ziehen (um eigene Achse), mit Shift-Links oder Mittel-Button ziehen um den Ligand in den Vorder-oder Hintergrund zu bringen. OK. ::Nimmt der Ligand eine gute Position ein, versuch es mal mit 'Wiggle'. OK. ::Anm. Text erscheint beim Klicken auf rote und blaue Atome: Ein Akzeptor. Verbindet es mit einem Donator-Atom um eine Wasserstoffbrückenbindung herzustellen. (Ein Ligand ist ein Wirkstoffmolekül) :::(Englischspr. - Welcome to the ligand binding levels. Next. This small molecule is a LIGAND. Proteins can be designed to bind ligands. Next. Hydrogen bonds are important for binding ligands. Connect red atoms with blue atoms to form bonds between the ligands and sidechains! Next. Left click on the ligand to bring up Move tool. RIGHT button drag to move left, right, up and down, LEFT button drag to rotate, and SHIFT-LEFT (or MIDDLE)-button-drag to move ligand Into/Out of screen. OK. When the ligand is in a good place try a wiggle. OK.) :6-2 Liganden Einengungen ::Dieses sind Einengungen. ::Rote Einengungen bedeuten dass die Distanz überschritten wurde. ::Änder die Lage des Liganden so, dass die Einengungen grün erscheinen! Weiter. ::Nachdem du den Ligand näher gerückt hast, klick auf WIGGLE SIDECHAINS, was bewirkt, dass sich die Seitenketten mitsamt dem Liganden bewegen. Wenn möglich probier es mal mit Shake Sidechains und vergleiche das Resultat. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Ligand Constraints. These are CONSTRAINTS. Red constraints are violated. Make the constraints become green! After moving the ligand closer, use WIGGLE SIDECHAINS to wiggle sidechains and the ligand at the same time. Try and compare it to Shake Sidechains. OK.) :6-3 DNA Paarung ::Dies ist ein Teilstück der DNA (veralt. DNS). DNA Seitenketten bevorzugen es, je nach Farbe und Gröβe gepaart zu werden. Weiter. Paar gleichfarbige Seitenketten von entgegengesetzter Gröβe um viele Wasserstoffbrücken zu formieren! Schau dir diese groβe gelbe Seitenkette mit einer kleinen gelben Seitenkette an. Weiter. ::Benutz den Designmodus um die beste Lösung für die inkorrekt gepaarten lila Seitenketten zu finden! OK. :::(Englischspr. - This is a piece of DNA. DNA sidechains like to pair based on their color and size. Next. Match sidechains of the same color and opposite sizes to form lots of hydrogen bonds! Look at this big yellow sidechain with a small yellow sidechain. Next. Use Design Mode to find the right match for the incorrectly paired purple sidechains! OK.) :6-4 DNA und Protein ::DNA kann sich mit Hilfe von Wasserstoffbrücken an Proteine heften! Mutiere dieses Protein um bessere Brücken zu formieren. Weiter. ::Versuch hier eine lange hydrophilische Seitenkette einzufügen. Weiter. ::Versuch es hier mit einer kleinen verzweigten hydrophilischen Seitenkette. OK. :::(Englischspr. - DNA can hydrogen bond to proteins! Mutate this protein to form better bonds. Next. Try adding a long hydrophilic here. Next. Try a shorter forked hydrophylic here. OK.) Sequenzen ::(Anm. des Übersetzers - Threading kann in diesem Sinn verstanden werden: - Sequenzübertragung, Reihenfolge kopieren/ausführen/anpassen/auffädeln) ::Wiederholt erwähnt: -''Tell me more...'' = Sag mir mehr ... und That's it! = Das war's! :7-1 Grundlagen des Threading ::Diese Stufen dienen zur Einführung des wirksamen JUSTIERwerkzeugs! Das ermöglicht dir beim THREADING Strukturen von reellen Proteinen zu benutzen, die sich SCHABLONEN nennen. ::Klick auf diesen Button um das JUSTIERwerkzeug aufzuklappen. ::Diese 3D-Struktur zeigt das Rückgrat der SCHABLONE. ::Die untere Buchstabenzeile zeigt die SEQUENZ der SCHABLONE. Sie wird in 3D als mit Linien verbundene Kugeln dargestellt. ::Die obere Buchstabenzeile ist die SEQUENZ deines Proteins. Die 3D-Zylinder veranschaulichen dir wie sein Rückgrat sich dem der SCHABLONE anpasst. ::Beim THREADING versucht dein Protein sich an die 3D-Schablone gemäβ den Zylindern anzupassen. ::Klick diesen Button und versuche das Threading. ::Jetzt wo du es ge''thread''ed hast, versuch ein Shake und Wiggle! :::(Englischspr. - Basic Threading. These levels will introduce the powerful ALIGNMENT tool! It will let you use the structures of real proteins, called TEMPLATES by THREADING. Click this button to bring up the ALIGNMENT tool. This 3D structure shows the backbone of the TEMPLATE. The bottom row of letters is the TEMPLATE'S SEQUENCE. You can see it in 3D as spheres connected by lines. The top row of letters is the SEQUENCE for your protein. The cylinders in 3D show how its backbone lines up with the TEMPLATE. When you THREAD, your protein will try to fit onto the 3D template where the cylinders are. Click this button to try threading. Now that you've threaded it, try a shake and wiggle!) :'''7-2 Sequenzen Justieren! ::Klapp das Justierwerkzeug wieder auf. ::Dieses Mal sind die Buchstaben und Farben der Sequenz nicht passend aufgereiht. ::Diese Zeile in der Mitte zeigt an, wie gut die Buchstaben aneinander angepasst sind; je breiter der weiβe Balken, je besser die Anpassungsrate! ::Und dieser Punktwert zeigt an, wie gut sich die Sequenzen allgemein anpassen. ::Du kannst klicken und ziehen (Maus) oder die Pfeiltasten des Keyboards benutzen um die Buchstaben umherzuschieben. ::Du kannst Reset, Undo oder Redo mit diesen Buttons aktivieren. ::Versuch die gleichen Farben gegenüberzustellen. Es ist ok wenn ein paar Lücken dazwischen sind, aber je weniger, je besser. ::Klick hier um zu thread''en sobald sie gut angepasst sind. ::Jetzt wo du es ge''thread''ed hast, versuch ein ''Shake und Wiggle. :::(Englischspr. - Alignin' Sequences! Bring up the alignment tool again. This time the letters and colors in the sequences are not lined up well. This middle row shows how well each letter matches; a bigger white bar means a better match. And this score shows how the sequences match overall. You can click and drag or use the arrow keys to move the letters around. You can reset, undo or redo with these buttons. Try to line up the colors. It's ok if there are spaces, but fewer spaces is better. Click here to thread when they match well! Now that you have threaded let's try a shake and wiggle!) :7-3 Eine Bedeutende Verschiebung ::Klapp das Justierwerkzeug wieder auf. ::Die Sequenzen sind nicht immer gut aufgereiht. Du kannst dir anhand der Schablonenstruktur ein Bild davon machen was durch's Threading bewirkt werden kann. ::Eine Lücke in deinem Protein hat zur Folge, dass dein Protein sich beim Threading strecken muss. ::Eine Lücke in der Schablonensequenz hat zur Folge, dass dein Protein beim Threading zusammengedrückt wird. ::Benutz die Sequenzen um den lila Abschnitt aufzureihen um ein gutes Faltblatt zu bekommen; sieh wie sich die 3D-Struktur bewegt, wenn du die Einstellung änderst. ::Aber seh dich vor, wie du diese Schleife anpasst! Schau dir die Struktur an und halte gestreckte Segmente vom übrigen Protein fern. ::Falls Shake und Wiggle nicht beim Verbessern helfen, versuch es anders anzupassen. ::Threading funktionierte nicht. Setz die einzige Lücke nach diesem Buchstaben! :::(Englischspr. - A Major Shift! Bring up the alignment tool again. The sequences don't always line up perfectly. You can look at the template structure to get an idea of what the threading will do. A space in your sequence will stretch your protein when it is threaded. A space in the template sequence will squash your protein when it is threaded. Use the sequences to line this purple part up and make a good sheet; watch how the 3D structure moves when you change the alignment. But be careful how you align this loop! Look at the structure and keep any stretched segments away from the rest of the protein. If shake and wiggle doesn't work try a different alignment! Threading didn't work. Put the only space after this letter!) :7-4 Schleifenreparaturen ::Klapp das Justierwerkzeug wieder auf. ::Diese Einstellung ist nicht sehr gut angepasst, seh dir deshalb die Struktur an. ::Konzentrier dich auf diese Schleife und versuche das Ausstrecken zu vermindern, aber passe sie dabei trotzdem gut an. :::(Englischspr. - Loop Repairs! Bring up the alignment tool again! This alignment doesn't match very well, so you'll need to look at the structure. Focus on this loop, and try to reduce any stretching, but keep a good alignment.) (Anm. Solltest du steckenbleiben, kannst du jedes Puzzle wieder von vorn anfangen, entweder in Menu - Tutorial Puzzles, oder mit ''Ctrl R oder über den Button oben rechts im Bild Repeat, klick dort dann auf OK)'' Category:Help Category:Help foldit